The present invention relates to an improved design for prescription and cosmetic eyeglass frames. The outer edge of an eyeglass frame has a loop or series of loops that contact the outside portion of a temple at the junction point of the eyeglass frame and the temple in such a manner as to support and reinforce the junction point. The eyeglass frames are constructed in a conventional manner as far as attachment of the temples to the lens frame. The uniqueness of the present invention resides in the co-action of the temples and the loop or loops that extend from the outside edge of the eyeglass frame. At the contact point of the loop or loops and the temple is a barrel hinge, typical of the type found in eyeglass frames. It is in this contact point area that most adjustments and repairs of eyeglass frames are performed. By using the eyeglass frames of the present invention, fewer repairs and adjustments are necessitated.